papermarioandtheeverclearnightfandomcom-20200213-history
Greg Frostbite
" I heard dandiest thing the other day. Sit down and I'll tell you all about it. " Greg is a Paper Mario fan-character created by MSPA user Purple Walrus. A Flurry who is the owner of Sarsparilla bar. He's a bit of a gossip. Humor Profile ''' *40% Concord **+ Tactfulness, Perception **- Nosiness *30% Blithe **+ Vigor, Gregariousness **- Flippancy, Bluntness *30% Flow **+ Patience **- Carelessness '''Distinguishing Features *Dark blue eyes *Apron *Black hair Personality and Interests Greg Frostbite loves talking to people, he can have long conversations about pretty much anything with anyone. His favourite topic by far has to be soda. He can talk for hours about all the different types and facts of soda. He just loves it when he talks to a fellow soda connoisseur. His second favourite topic is local gossip, and boy does he love to gossip. Usually his gossiping gets him into hot water. It doesn't help that Greg is the type of person who is naturally very interested in other peoples affairs to the extent of sometimes listening into other peoples' conversations. He is also pretty good at finding out peoples' private information just by asking the right questions in the right order. He doesn't see it as nosiness, more like finding out new things to talk about. If you want a rumour spread fast, he's your man, just idly talk near him and he'll do the rest. He is horrible at keeping secrets, often accidentally mentioning them in other conversations. He doesn't pull any punches when it comes to talking about what he thinks of you. In that regard, he's pretty honest, if blunt. He is often sarcastic to people when he's in a bad mood. Which is usually after he's been talking to Logan. He hates the heat so he has an air conditioner in the bar. He doesn't like it when people touch it. Greg is most well known for his famous Sarsaparilla Soda (In Portabella at least). Greg considers it his best soda, which is why he named his bar after it. He will even try and get people to drink it, he is that confident that they will like it. Relationships LOGAN: Greg is probably one of the few people that talks to Logan everyday, and boy does Greg hate it. He dislikes the fact that Logan only ever orders Snazzaroo Soda, and will not try anything else. Especially his Sarsaparilla Soda. Now Greg's a pretty patient guy, but when he's talking to Logan that goes out the window. He also dislikes Logan's opinions on other sodas. He feels that Logan has no right to criticise sodas that he has not tried. He hates the fact that Logan can't stop being obnoxious for one second, and that he bothers other customers with his vulgar opinions. Greg is at his most sarcastic when he's talking to Logan. Every other sentence is either condescending or a snarky comment. The phrase "Put it on my tab, I'll get the folks to cover it." is like a stab in the heart for Greg. Because he hears that everyday, and he knows that's never going to happen. The tab is more of a symbol of how much he hates Logan. As it grows, so does his hatred for him. At this point he doesn't really care about the money, he just really wants to pay him back for the grief he has given him. But he is biding his time, waiting for the right moment to strike. LINDA T: Greg considers Linda as a good friend. She always comes when there's trouble at the bar and he's grateful for that. He wishes she wasn't so hard on her self, and constantly keeps reminding her to take it easy. He tries to help her out by giving "valuable" information, which usually just amounts to gossip and rumours. He sometimes tries to get some juicy gossip out of her. Though he just usually complains about how not paying a tab should be a criminal offence. DENIM JOE: Greg surprisingly doesn't hate Denim Joe, though he is wary when he brings in fireworks. He doesn't want to have a busted air conditioner. Joe is usually a great source of rumours and interesting topics, which Greg loves. All in all, he gets along well with him. Category:Fan Characters Category:Portabella Outpost